Happy Birthday
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: Both of them are one year older but how do they spend their birthdays this year. What will America do when he overhears a conversation he would be better off not having heard? How will Canada deal with all the attention? Happy birthday to the North American twins! Love ya guys!
1. Never Forgotten (Canada Day)

Never Forgotten

"Canada, wake up! Canada? Mattie? Wake up dude! It's your birthday!" Alfred yelled in his brother's ear. "Okay okay, I'm up eh" Mathew replied, yawning. Kumajiro was still asleep on top of Mathew. Mathew moved the polar bear off of his stomach and onto his lap, stroking its soft fur as it woke up. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked. "I'm Canada. Ca-na-da, the guy who feeds you." Mathew said. "Oh" Kumajiro said. "Happy birthday bro" Alfred said. Mathew smiled and said "thanks." "Are you ready for your party in a few hours?" Alfred asked. "Yeah" Mathew replied. Mathew couldn't even believe they remembered but the countries closer to him did. Therefore, Britain, France, Prussia, and Cuba were coming over in a few hours to celebrate his birthday with him. He smiled at the thought of being remembered before focusing on his brother again. "C'mon Mattie, I'm gonna make breakfast" Alfred said before dragging Mathew out of his room toward the kitchen "I'm making pancakes from scratch just for you!" Mathew just smiled, his polar bear trailing behind him. Alfred got out the ingredients he needed and started making pancakes, deciding he was going to put bananas in it. Mathew just sat at the table because Alfred refused to let him help. Kuma rubbed up against his master's leg, Mathew eventually picking him up and sitting him on his lap. The two North American countries talked a little until breakfast was ready. "So what do you want to do today before your party dude?" Alfred asked, eating a pancake. "I don't know. Were you planning on going somewhere eh?" Mathew asked, pouring more maple syrup over his pancakes. "No, but isn't it like super boring sitting around all day?" Alfred asked with his mouth full. "Yeah I guess but what would we do eh?" Mathew asked, watching Kumajiro eat on the floor beside his chair before looking at Alfred. "We could go to a pool; you do have them in Canada, don't you?" Alfred questioned. "That's a great idea Al!" Mathew replied, eyes brightening. "Let's go!" Alfred shouted. They grabbed their stuff and headed for Canada's car. They stayed at the pool for a while since not many people were there, the few recognizing their country and waving. They spent two hours at the pool before leaving. They went to a parade and then sat in Canada's living room after. "Hey Mattie, I was just thinking, why are you always so quiet?" Alfred asked, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking at his twin. "What brought this on all of a sudden Al?" Mathew asked. "Well it just, you never talk during the meetings and always talk in a whisper" Alfred explained. "Well, people just see right through me so why even bother talking. Nobody ever listens to unimportant countries like me. I didn't even have to fight for my independence. It makes me sad but I've learned to live with it." Mathew said sighing. "M-Mattie, is that really true?" Alfred asked. Oh no, he knew that voice. It was the voice that Alfred used right before he got upset. "Yeah but it's okay. At least I'm remembered by a few people and you guys are making today special right eh?" Mathew said. Alfred hugged him tightly before saying "you're hanging with me next meeting." "Okay" Mathew smiled at his brother. They started getting ready and before they knew it, the doorbell rang and they were greeted by France who was holding a cake with Britain trailing behind him muttering something about how his cooking was just fine under his breath. "Joyeux anniversaire Mathieu" France said, setting down the cake on the table and hugging the Canadian country. "Yeah, happy birthday" Britain said "one-hundred and forty-seven years old." Mathew smiled. How did the Brit remember how many years old he was? Prussia and Cuba arrive a few minutes later. They talked, had cake, and watched the fireworks. Eventually Prussia and Cuba left and America was inside putting stuff away as Canada sat outside with the two older countries, his two mentors. "You sure have grown up to be a great lad" the Brit commented. "Yeah, my little Mathieu is all grown up" the Frenchman said, agreeing with Britain for once in his life. "I'm just glad you guys could be here, it wouldn't be the same it you weren't eh" Mathew said "I'm glad you aren't sick Britain." The Brit chuckled and said "I am lucky this year. Maybe it will only overcome me on the fourth." "Yeah, it must be painful eh" Mathew said. "Yes, it is, but it is also quick" Britain replied. "I do not like to see you suffer like that mon cher, even if I am your enemy." France sighed. Britain shrugged. It was the best birthday yet. The only thing he didn't notice was the American eavesdropping from inside the door. 'What did they mean by that? Iggy gets sick?' the American thought to himself.


	2. Not Alone (Independence Day)

Not Alone

It was the 4th again. America's birthday… the day he left Britain crying in the mud, his brothers trying to put him back together long enough to get him home. After all these years it still hurt. He still got sick, he still stayed in bed the whole day, not eating unless he was forced and not having to work for the whole day. It always rained and was darker and gloomier than usual in England but America never seemed to notice. England wonders why America even keeps sending him invitations when he know he won't show up anyway. Right now he laid in bed, sniffling as he read the envelope that held the invitation for America's party. Every year, it's the same thing. He sighed and opened the envelope, pulling out the colorful invitation. A note fell out. The Brit picked it up, unfolding it to read it. It read:

_Hey Iggy, _

_I know you're not attending the celebration and I just wanted you to know that I miss you and I'm sorry. Sometimes I wish it were like the old days so long ago even if I like my independence because sometimes I miss you and when you're not in contact, I get scared and lonely. It's like a part of me is missing and I don't like it. It's like being rejected by your only friend but I suppose neither have us have before. I only wanted you to be proud of me, it's all I've ever wanted, no matter what my people thought and it kills me to know that I hurt you. Just promise me you won't show this to anyone else because the hero isn't supposed to get mushy and worked up over what appears to be small if you know what I mean. It's really embarrassing to admit something like this and I don't want it to spread so let's keep it between you and me okay?_

_-America_

After he read the note he noticed something in the corner of the paper. There were three tear stains in the corner of the paper. More tears welled up in his forest green eyes as the paper shook in his hands. He knew the American was telling the truth and that made it even worse. He felt even lonelier after reading the note. "Bloody hell America, why? Why did you do it?" the shaking Brit whimpered weakly. He looked at the clock. It was 8:43am. America's party was at 7:00pm. He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He eased back into his pillows and sipped a cup of tea. It managed to make him feel slightly less miserable. It rained harder in England. He coughed and sneezed. How is it that the bad weather already made him unwell. He sighed weakly and lay down. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep. That's when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. Who could possibly want to see him today of all days? He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and his mouth dropped open in shock. There was America, disheveled with red rimmed eyes. "A-Alfred? What is the matter lad?" England asked the American before coughing. "I felt bad. I missed you and had to see you. I'm sorry Arthur" America replied, sniffling as his glasses fogged up. "I-it is okay, do not worry about it" England replied "just go home." "No" America said "I-I heard you guys talking about how you get sick at Mattie's party. Why didn't you just tell me I kept on hurting you after all these years? I could have taken care of you but now I just feel really bad." England sighed "It was your birthday. You were meant to be in America lighting off fireworks, not taking care of the person you gained your freedom from. I can take care of myself you git so just go away." He sneezed. America sighed, looking at the Brit whose eyes were filling rapidly with tears. He then stepped forward and pulled the shorter into a hug, shocking him. He felt the tears leak slowly out of the elder's eyes, getting his shirt wet. "It's not fair" America said "I wanted to be independent but not hurt you in the process. I guess things just don't work that way though." "You are right, it will never be fair. It just hurts and there is nothing you can do about it lad." the Brit said weakly "I forgive you but my condition keeps me from attending." America smiled and asked "You really forgive me?" "Yes I do, happy birthday Alfred" the island nation said, managing to make a small smile appear on his face. America never knew that being forgiven felt so good and he finally knew what was missing.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys. This wasn't my first Hetalia fanfic but it was my first one on here. Sorry for any misspellings and shortness. I was in a hurry and this was the first story I posted when I wasn't on a computer. I never said this but I don't own Hetalia (even if I want to). I hope you liked it and point out any mistakes you notice. SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.


End file.
